Daring Do and the Rainbow Jem
by Wodashin
Summary: Daring Do was just complete her last mission to get the Safire Stone. Now she must go out and adventure to get another treasure! What awaits her on this new adventure full off cool and stuff? Read to find out! I maked this for contest and hope you enjoy.


Daring Do and the Rainbow Jem

Daring Do went in the Pony Museum of Art and Facts, which had many art and facts in side it. She was carrying in her hoofs the safire stone from that temple where she got the stone in the jungle and fight with Ahuizotl. The musuem was really big and there were alot of boxes that had all of the cool treasure she get when she went and adventure. She went here to meet with the museum boss, who was the colt who put her in the missions to get stuff and than she would get the stuff back to him. They were friends to also. His name was Profesor Boss.

"Daring Do! I seethat you got another art and fact for my museum!" he said with a happy face. "Yeah I got another art and fact your welcome!" Daring Do said to him back. They smiled and than she give him the safire stone and they gave a hug because they are friends.

"You didnt have to fight alot of monsters to get this did you? If you did that will make me sad because I put you in bad situation." boss said his voice very sad. "I had to fight cats and they were scary but its okay because I didnt get hurt because I'm Daring Do." Daring Do said and trying to make him feel better and not sad. And than the Boss put the safire stone in a box because that is where they put the art and facts after they get one. Than they walked to his ofice to give the next mission to get treasure.

"Daring Do next you will go in a sandy place call Sandquestria to find a ancient jewel that is called the Rainbow Jem. It will be very hard to get and maybe Ahuizotl be there but because of that I got you a pony to help in mission!" and than open door to office and pegasus came in. "Her name is Rainbow Dash!" Boss said smiling nice. "I'm happy meeting you Daring Do."

"Me too Rainbow Dash! I hear much about you, like that you are captain of the Wonderbolts and fastest pegasus in Equestria. Also you are very byutiful and awesome and cool and I think our team will be very strong to defeat the bad guys because you are here!" Daring Do said to Rainbow Dash.

And than they were in Sandquestria, and there was lots of sand and hotness. There were camels walking around in the sand, and trees some times also were there but not alot because it was sandy. Because there is so much sand, it looks very different from normal, and not many pants grow because there is so much sand. Daring do and Rainbow Dash were standing on a big hill made of sand and in front they see a big temple were the treasure is. It was in front of the sun so the shadow went down in front of it and it looked very scary and stuff. But they had to go to it even if it was scary because they were two awesome mares and need the treasure.

They went in side the temple and than the door closed really fast behind them and made a THUD sound and than they couldnt go outside because it was a really hard door made of Super Rock (so hard that even Rainbow Dash cant break it, so it was very tough stone). Everything also got very dark but than torches turned on so it wasnt very very dark, but still dark.

"Daring Do I think we cant go out anymore this rock is so hard I cant break it." Rainbow Dash said. "Wow thats bad for us." Daring Do said to Rainbow Dash. "Well lets keep going in side so we can get the Rainbow Jem." And than they did but Daring Do steped on a tile and that one was one that pushed in the ground.

SWOOSH

A trap started and from the side a big arrow came to kill Daring Do. "NO DARING DO THEIRS AN ARROW WATCH OUT!" Rainbow Dash yelled and than flew very fast and push her out of the way. "Rainbow Dash thank you! you are my hero! I would have died from the trap if you didnt save me!" Daring Do said to Rainbow Dash after she save her. "No need to thank me Daring Do." I said.

Rainbow Dash and Daring Do kept going more in side the temple even though it had traps, because nothing could scare them from treasure they need to get. Than they keep going farther in side and it gets darker and scarier in side. Sometimes there are traps but than they dont get hurt because they were too smart and the temple was built by ponies way old so they werent to smart as Rainbow Dash. It was easy now to not get hurt by traps.

They keep going and after alot of traps they come to a big room and the middle there is a big rectangle stone thing. On top there is a jem and it is rainbow colored.

"The Rainbow Jem!" Daring Do said and than started going to get it. Rainbow Dash put her hoof out and stoped her "Not so fast their could be trap here!" she said. And than Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and focused in her mind and than when she opened her eyes again she saw lazers because she had lazer vision. "Oh no lazers! We can't touch them or we set off a trap!"

"Rainbow I think you should go through the lazers and stuff to get the jem because you have more experience than me. Like that time when there was a very big security hospital that you saved me from very cooly and that was awesome and you need to be awesome again!" Daring Do said. "Okay I will do it."

And than since Rainbow dash could see the lazers coming from the walls and stuff it was easy to get threw all of them. She ziped around and was like a ninja almost touching the lazers but than not and it was very tense and cool. Than she made it to the Rainbow Jem and took it in her mouth.

BRAGAHGARHGAH

Very quickly and with surprise everything started shaking. "This always happens!" Daring Do yelled with mad. "We have to get out!" Rainbow Dash said, and than we flew out through a hole in the seeling just barely and than we got out of the hole and a big explosion of fire came out behind us and we landed just outside very cooly. Breathing all heavy and stuff, Rainbow Dash held the jem above her as she laid on her back and smiled because she was happy she got the jem. But than it was took!

"Haha thank you for getting the jem for me Rainbow Dash my plan worked!" Ahuizotl said with evil sounding voice. also there were a lot of ponies with him like 5 of them and they all had scars over their left eye and the eye was all white and stuff so it looked really cool but also scary like bad guys look.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Rainbow Dash said really dramatically and sadly, and than I looked at Daring Do "Daring Do we have to stop the bad guys!" she said. "Okay!" Daring Do said and than they both got up and weren't tired or hurt anymore because they had to fight the bad guys!

Rainbow Dash flew really fast at one of the pony bad guys and was charging a kick to him really powerful and than he looked at her with scared face before POW and than she kicked him and he flew into the sky and disappeared because shes really good at fighting and strong too. And than she turned to the others and said "whos next?" and than they all said sorry and run away!

"Aha Ahuizotl! You are foyled again thanks to my new best friend Rainbow Dash!" Daring Do said. "not so fast Daring Do you are forgeting that the Rainbow Jem makes the wielder as cool as Rainbow Dash!" and than he activated the jem and became really strong. Than he used his tail hand to make a hard fist and than gave a BIG PUNCH to Daring Do in slow motion. "NOOOOOOOO!" she yelled painfuly and than fell. "Nopony can stop me now!" Ahuizotl said and than he laughed evily and lightning struck behind him.

"I'm going to fight you now! How dare you punch Daring Do she is way cooler than you!" Rainbow Dash said with firy anger and mad. "Ah but I have the Rainbow Jem so I am just as cool as you now and cooler than Daring Do!" he said and than he jamp at her to attack. They fought alot and both sides were matched the same!

"We will do this forever Rainbow Dash! Neither of us will win because I am now just as cool as you! You will never defeat me just give up foolish foal who foolishly fights me!" Ahuizotl said and they were just as cool as each other so nopony was winning. "Your wrong Ahuizotl! I never wanted to do this because the world might not be able to handle my coolness, but I will now become fully cool! Until this moment, I was only using 80 per cent of my coolness!" and than she suddenly became really better at fighting and her moves were way cooler. "how can this BEE!" and than his head asplode from my coolness and radicalness and other cool stuff.

And than Rainbow Dash was really happy for beating the bad guy but than she remembered that Daring Do got punched real bad and than went to her and she was on the ground. "DARING DO!" Rainbow Dash screamed really loud in to the air. "R-R-Rainbow Dash I'm still alive cough" Daring Do said but weaker than usual but still awesome. Than she made a little smile. Rainbow Dash put Daring Dos leg around her and than flew back to the Pony Museum of Art and Facts.

"I see your back Rainbow Dash and Daring Do! oh are you guys okay and stuff?" Boss said. "Yeah Rainbow Dash saved me and stuff and were okay and also we got the jem!" Daring Do said to Boss. And than they gave him the jem and he said "Wow its so amazing looking!" and than he didn't become really cool though because he sucks and is boring. Than he put it in the box thing and than a colt came and put the box in a room with lots of boxes and than you zoom out and see lots more boxes.

"I couldn't have done this without you Rainbow Dash" Daring Do said and than she gave me a hug and from than on we would always go on adventures.

The End


End file.
